wearewarriorsfandomcom-20200216-history
Creekstar
Creekfrost is a sleek, skinny black tom with blue eyes and a scar across his face, neck, and belly, thorn-sharp claws, and a ripped ear. Description Appearance :Creekfrost has short, sleek, night black fur. He has wide ice blue eyes and a scar the goes from underneath his eye to the top of his other. :He has a long thin tail, along with long thin, but powerful legs. He has a sleek and skinny body, the body of a hunter. He has soft gray paw pads and a black nose. :He has a scar on his belly and neck, also. He has long, thorn-sharp claws and small paws. He has a sturdy and slender build, not very muscular. Personality :He acted, at first very, very fearful of everything. He wasn't really, but he did tend to overreact about the dumbest things, and he still sometimes does. He sometimes acts like he's lost or doesn't pay attention to things, secretly, he isn't paying attention, though he can't help it, his mind just slips away. :He isn't the type of cat that goes, "A cat, on our land? I'm gonna rip his face off!" and runs off into battle without even giving one tiny thought. He thinks things through before rushing into things. :He has been called loyal, noble, and brave by other cats in his clan, and in others. :He is usaully very calm, and quiet, but he does have a sense of humor. Creekfrost sometimes doesn't do well under stress, and can lass out if he gets too jumpy. He is also very stubborn. Skills :He doesn't have anything all that great but he does have the best hearing in RockClan, as an apprentice he trained himself to hear better by walking through the forest with his eyes closed and let his ears guide him, for the fun of it, and in case he somehow went blind. (he worried a lot as a baby) :He can hunt in trees well, hopping from branch to branch is no trouble for him. On the ground though, he has a bit of trouble, on the open moor his black pelt stands out, but he can run quite fast and doesn't tire too quickly, so he could probably catch a rabbit. :He can fight alright but not very well, he's never been the best fighter. But his swiftness makes up for it. Life Kithood & Adolescence :Creekkit is born to Frostshine and Sharptalon, along with his sister Talonkit. His mother is still caring for her first litter, Whispkit and Flightkit when he is born. They fought all the time until the day came when Whispkit and Flightkit left the nursery to move on to the apprentices den. :Creekkit is noted to be strange compared to the other kits; he is much more jumpy and repeats his words often. His parents have no idea what is wrong, but it's clear Creekkit is the weakest of the four kits, and the smallest, so they begin to pay less attention to him. :Talonkit notices the change in their parents, and she comes to Creekkit's side and reassures him everything will be alright and she'd never leave him. :The two siblings are almost always together. They soon become apprentices, Creekpaw given Gorsenose as a mentor. :His mentor doesn't seem to be pleased with the choice in his apprentice, and often when battle training leaves his claws unsheathed, Gorsenose is even more angered when Creekpaw can't train as fast as a normal apprentice, his jumpiness slowing everything down. :Creekpaw often feels guilty about upsetting his mentor, and this is made greater when his parents, who were high-ranking warrior, are beginning to be laughed at about their child. :His parents always are very cold to him, and to make matters worse, Talonpaw becomes more snappy then before. :Feeling more alone then ever, Creekpaw tries to hang out and train with his brother, Flightpaw. It starts off nice, with some play-fighting, but then Creekpaw and Flightpaw fall off a small cliff. Creekpaw scratches Flightpaw's throat while they fell, and the wound is too deep to fix and he dies before Creekpaw can find anyone to help. :Talonpaw finds him at this moment and blames him, in her anger with him, she gives him a scar on his belly and flank. :The Clab learns of Flightpaw's death, but they don't know how he died. They shrug and say it must have been a fox, as a fox had been there recently, and covered Creekpaw's scent. Talonpaw kept quiet about it. :A few moons later, Creekpaw is sent on a patrol with both of his parents. They are quite rude to him. The fox that had been scented when Flightpaw died is in their territory still, and it comes at this moment and attacks the patrol. :Sharptalon and Frostshine fight by themselves, Creekpaw couldn't defend himself. But the fox is too strong and kills both warriors, but they managed to scar it out of the territory. Talonpaw is even more distant with Creekpaw aferwords, assuming he did nothing to help, which was true. But he had no choice. Adulthood :Creekpaw is made a warrior a few moons later then most apprentices, his siblings already receving their names. Talonfang is still acting strange, stranger. She slips out of camp one night and Creekfrost follows her. :She meets a CaveClan tom at the Gathering place, Infernoheart. After the tom leaves, Talonfang finds Creekfrost hiding in the bushes. They fight, with tooth and claw, but Talonfang is much stronger and over powers him. She rakes her claws down his face, giving him his notable scar. :Creekfrost then acts more jumpy then ever after this. Talonfang never begs for his forgiveness, always casting him a cold look instead; casting the whole Clan cold looks. :A few moons later, Talonfang reveals to Whispheart and Creekfrost she was pregnant, and had her kits in the woods outside the Clan territories. :She begs Whispheart, who had been pregnant but lost the kits, to care for them, as Talonfang is terrified she will hurt them. Whispheart agrees, and she and her mate, Falconcry care for them, naming them Waterkit, Stormkit, Dazzlekit, and Runningkit. :Falconcry soon catches greencough. Songwillow, the medicine cat, tells him not to go near the nursery while he is ill. Falconcry doesn't listen, Dazzlekit, the weakest kit, ends up getting sick, along with Runningkit. :Dazzlekit later dies, and Runningkit gets better. Falconcry blames himself for Dazzlekit's death and runs away from RockClan. :Whispheart is in a deep greif from the loss of both her mate and foster daughter, and she needed help to raise the kits. Creekfrost steps up to become their foster father, and it works out quite well. :Swiftpaw's mentor died, and she is telling Wolfstar she needs a new mentor. Creekfrost comes up, acting like his fearful self if something has happened. Wolfstar tells him the news, and to tell Talonfang she can mentor Swiftpaw. :He does so. She acts like she is surprised to see him look so wary; only doing that because other cats were around. :An ambush from another Clan attacks RockClan's camp. Creekfrost hides in the nursery with Swiftpaw, Whispheart and her kits. Runningkit dashes out into the battle, Creekfrost calling after him, but staying put (he was a total coward). :The battle ends, and the Clan who attacked left an injured warrior behind. Wolfstar decides to let him stay until he is fit to leave. Talonfang though argues about this, and Creekfrost agrees. Wolfstar gets mad with them and sends them to pick ticks off the Elders, much to Talonfang's dismay. : Pedigree Mate: ''' :Stoneblaze: Deceased, Verified StarClan '''Sons: :Blazeheart: Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Sharpstone: Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Nightshade: Living (As of RockClan/Roleplay) Daughters: :Emily: Living (As of Kittypets/Roleplay) :Darkfrost: Living (As of StormClan/Roleplay) :Fennelkit: Deceased, Verified StarClan member Mother: :Frostshine: Deceased, Residence Unknown Father: :Sharptalon: Deceased, Residence Unknown Brother: :Flightpaw: Deceased, Verified StarClan member Sisters: :Whispheart: Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Talonfang: Living (As of RockClan/Roleplay) Nieces: :Waterdrop: Livng (As of RockClan/Roleplay) :Dazzlekit: Deceased, Verified StarClan member Nephews: :Stormstar: Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Ashpaw: Living (As of RockClan/Roleplay) :Kestrelkit: Deceased, Verified StarClan member Great-Niece: :Dazzleheart: Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Frostfire: Living (As of RockClan/Roleplay) Great-Nephews: :Scorchclaw: Living (As of RockClan/Roleplay) :Hazelpaw: Living (As of RockClan/Roleplay) Relationships Family Sharpstone & Blazeheart: :Creekfrost never had a very close relationship with Sharpstone and Blazeheart. He wanted to, but he was Clan deputy at the time and had work to do. But when he did have time, he always went to see his mate and kits. :But Blazekit loved being alone, he never played with his siblings or parents, he may have even not ever have spoken to Creekfrost (don't worry, he did). Sharpkit seemed to only want to hang around Sapphirekit. Creekfrost wasn't completely sure they liked him or not, but no matter how they felt towards him, he was always proud of them. :They died when badgers attacked RockClan. Creekfrost was very upset about their deaths, he had wanted to try to become closer to them before it was too late, but it was too late. Darkfrost & Emily: :He never knew Meadowbee far too well, but he knew Darkfrost much more and was closer to her. But he loved both of his daughters and had no favorite. :He is very proud of them, and feels sorry that he wasn't involved in their life as much as he should have. When StarClan gave him another chance at life, he spent much of his time with his daughters, and grew closer to Meadowbee. :But it didn't last long, as Meadowbee fell ill with the fatel illness and had to leave RockClan to get cured, but the cost was living with twolegs. Darkfrost also left RockClan for a new start. He missses his daughters everyday and wishes their time together could have lasted. Nightshade & Fennelkit: Coming Soon Whispheart & Flightpaw: Coming Soon Sharptalon & Frostshine: :His parents were always disappointed in him. Creekfrost tried many times over to prove himself to them but they always let him down. They played with their other kits and helped them with training, but never with Creekfrost, when they did, they were too worried about their reputation as good warriors in RockClan to be bothered to try. :As an apprentice, Creekfrost was being chased by a fox and he led it right to where his parents were sleeping, it ended up killing them. He hadn't known they were in the forest and still feels guilty about it. :He doesn't hate them for it, but isn't that happy with them. He still loves them though, and he hopes that maybe one day they can mend their broken bound. Talonfang: :Talonfang and Creekfrost have strange kinship. As kits, Talonfang was always kind to Creekfrost, knowing how the rest of the Clan treated him. They were always together. Then apprenticeship came along. They were still close during this time, but Talonfang started to change. She seemed to slowly hate Creekfrost, more and more as the days went by. :Then the day when the fox killed Frostshine and Sharptalon, this seemed to be Talonfang's breaking point with him. She then wouldn't go near him, or was always glaring at him and snapping. She had been on his side but she left it to be on her own; the Clan seemed to have their own little groups; a small one to pity him; and a larger one to look down upon him; but Talonfang seemed to make her own; one to try and make his life a living nightmare. :She was doing it for no reason, he never hurt her, but she always seemed to haunt him, there was always the flash of her fur at the corners of his eyes to remind him she was there, watching him. And he couldn't fight back when she lashed out at him. She scarred his face just out of pure anger at him. Creekfrost wasn't angry with her, he was more worried, her old self was now a ghost and replaced with a monster; a murderer. Love Interests Stoneblaze: :He always felt soft towards Stoneblaze, when they were kits, apprentices, and warriors. She was the only cat in RockClan to treat him like a true warrior, she didn't act like he was weak, but at the same time didn't defend him day and night because she believed in him and knew he could protect himself. :He started to fall for her after he was made deputy. They went hunting together one day and played in a stream, when Stoneblaze asked him to be her mate, much to his surprise, he of course agreed and they were bond together forever. :They had two litters, the first being of Sharpstone, Darkfrost, Emily, and Blazeheart. The next being of Nightshade and Fennelkit. Shortly after having their first litter, Creekfrost was killed by Talonfang. Stoneblaze was in grief and rage and went out for revenge, but ended up dead too. His biggest regret was that he led her to her death, even though it was his death that led her to hers, anyway. :When StarClan gave them another chance at life, Creekfrost didn't want to waste it. He and Stoneblaze were nearly always together, once again. One day though, all of their kits were gone, one day they were all together, the next, gone. Sharpstone was killed in the badger attack, Meadowbee left RockClan, due to being so sick and became a kittypet named Emily, Darkfrost left RockClan to start over, and Blazeheart was also killed in the badger attack. The couple was heart-broken. Some time later, their hearts were mended when they had their last litter of kits, they were very happy. :A few moons later, Stoneblaze caught greencough. Creekfrost was worried about her, but went on with being a warrior. But only a day or so later, Stoneblaze grew worse, and while Creekfrost was away, hunting, she lost her battle. Creekfrost was heart-broken once more over this and wishes he could have at least had said good-bye to his beloved. Friends Runningstar: Coming Soon Stormstar & Waterdrop: Coming Soon Wolfstar: Coming Soon Millie: Coming Soon Enemies N/A Notable Pepperpaw: Coming Soon Falconcry: Coming Soon Blizzardheart: Coming Soon Stoatscar: Coming Soon Smokepaw: Coming Soon Quotes ''"You may have scarred me, changed me, almost killed me, but your my sister, and even though you don't feel the same, I will never let anyone hurt you, I still love you." ''Creekfrost to Talonfang in RockClan\Roleplay\Archive 1 Images Life Character Pixels Trivia * He got the suffix Frost after his mother, Frostshine * He has a neurologic condition a bit like Tourettes, thus, causing him to have trouble speaking clearly :* At an older age, he lost this and you could say he's "cured". * He, along with Stoneblaze, Waterstar, Talonfang, and Jaguarclaw were given another chance in life by StarClan * The scar on his neck is the injury that killed him before StarClan gave him another chance * He is going to be Patchfeather's first ever leader to live out his nine lives, as all of her others have stepped down, or died instantly. He will become RockClan's leader, assuming after Runningstar, with Wolfblaze's permission. * He is based on one of Patchfeather's real cats who has recently joined StarClan Category:Tom Category:Characters Category:Deputy Category:Kit Category:Apprentice Category:Warrior Category:Living Category:RockClan Cats Category:Cats RP'D by Patchfeather